


So I take what I can get.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kol Mikaelson/Marcus Pierce, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	So I take what I can get.

Klaus never really missed Mystic falls. It wasn't his home, just a place filled with bad memories of Mikael and his torment. Still.. he had to thank his father for one thing. If it hadn't been for everything Mikael had put him through he wouldn't be the beast he was now. He wouldn't be as strong as he was. He wouldn't be the Original Hybrid. The man so many feared and hated. Once that would've hurt him deeply, the thought of being hated but now he didn't feel anything towards that knowledge. He'd been hated by at least one person his entire life.

He'd dreamt of Mikael again that night, well it couldn't really be called a dream when it was a huge nightmare. He glanced over at Elijah's sleeping form and gently kissed his boyfriend's shoulder. He'd never called Elijah his boyfriend though, they were a thousand years old, the thought of that title for one another made him cringe greatly. Yet he loved him, he loved him more than anyone else in the entire world.

''Are you alright Niklaus?''

Klaus heard his words and noticed the dark eyes open and just shook his head, not saying anything in explanation and just cuddled into the older man's arms, closing his eyes once more. He had no intention to sleep anymore tonight but he just wanted to be in Elijah's arms. Being in Elijah's arms was his favorite place in the entire world.

''I love you.''

''I love you too Lijah.''

They rarely said it when other people were around. It was just for them, just for the two of them. Those three little words that meant the world to them. Elijah was his world and Klaus was his.

He reached up, lightly playing with Elijah's dark hair.

{More coming soon }


End file.
